


Kokichi's long lost daddy and his family.

by turtlebish



Series: My weird fanfics (pretty much parody/crack fics) [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Parody, and izuru grandaddy, i knew i should tag it with angst, junko is hind grandmommy, little kokichi is precious, nagito is his bitch ass daddy, ok so, shuichi is traumatised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlebish/pseuds/turtlebish
Summary: Nagio is kokch's long lost daddy, Junko is grandmommy, Izuru is grandaddy, and they try to live. Also at some point shuichi appears





	Kokichi's long lost daddy and his family.

**Author's Note:**

> i got those ideas while chatting with a friend

 

Nagito is kokch's long lost daddy.

 

 **Kokch:** omg r u my daddy

 **Nagito:** oh no its retarded

 

However nagito's bitch ass mommy junko will make him stay as kokichi's daddy. Also is worth mentioning that kokch is in elementary school.

 

 **Kokichi:** yay daddy lets play together

 **Nagito:** oh god why

 **Kokichi:** daddy why r u crying

 **Nagito:** because i just looked at you

**Kokichi:**

**Kokichi:** _*cries*_

 

Kokichi loves his daddy and wants to be noticed but nagito is cold af. Also nagito cries every night because his son is totally gay. Kokichi knows it and cries too.

 

 **Kokichi:** daddy why cant u accept me

 **Nagito:** ur looking at shuichi's pants every day

 

Kokichi's grandmommy aint better

 

 **Junko:** dont listen to ur bitch ass daddy just listen to ur gay heart

 **Kokichi:** yay is that means i can kidnap shuichi to our basement and make him my sex slave?

 **Junko:** *sweps the tears* they grow up so fast

 

However, kokichi havent kidnap shuichi this day or another. Also there was kokichi's granddaddy.

 

 **Izuru:** oh god why

 **Junko:** yay hun ur grandkid is gay af and ur son have major depression how do u feel with that

 **Izuru:** fucking kill me already

 

He wants to die so badly.

 

Also, since the day kokch asked about kidnapping shuichi, now entire family treats succi as kokch's future bf. They call him, ask him about his grades, invites him to dinner, and treats him like their son.

 

Shuichi is terrified.

 

But is too scared to do anything with that.

So he just cries every night. Also lets mention here that he's also just a little kid in kokch's age.

 

**One day tho:**

**Junko:** hey shuichi's uncle can i kidnap yo bitch ass boi for my grandkid to fucc him

 **Uncle:** sure why not

 **SHUICHI:** WHY

 

Shuichi's uncle doesnt give a shit.

And so, junko took shuichi'a hand and ~~forcefully~~ went with him to his new home.

 

 **Junko:** ok but before we come in u need to know that kokch's hole is currently too small to take any fuccs

 **Shuichi:** oh god why

 

Now shuichi cries every night and day.

At least kokichi have a friend to play with

 

 **Kokichi:** o-okay, so this is my favourite toy

 **Shuichi:** ok

 **Kokichi:** i-its my favourite, because it has w-white h-hair j-j-ust l-like my d-d-d-da..  ***STARTS CRYING LOUDLY***

 

Kokichi still cries because his dad still hates him. And about nagito and shuichi...

 

**Nagito:**

**Succi:**

**Succi:** did they tell what they did?

 **Nagito** : yup _*goes to get something*_

 **Junko:** nagito for goddamn sake PUT THAT GUN DOWN

 **NAGITO:** WHO WANTS TO DO RUSSIAN ROULETTE???????

 

Now nagito has breakdowns and starts randonly acting like a psycho.

Also now shuichi is traumatised and usually spends his day shaking in the corner. Too bad he aint alone, because kokch usually is with him.

 

 **Kokichi:** oKAY, lets play little! :D

 **Shuichi:** l-l-l-let m-me o-out of h-h-h-here

 **Kokichi:** okay, so this doll is a princess, because she have cute, shiny hair uwu

 **Shuichi:** p-p-p-lease j-just e-e-end m-my m-m-mis-sery...

 **Kokichi:** and the princess loves you shuichi, because she knows you have golden heart! uwu _*places doll's head on shuichi's cheek, and makes a little kissy noise uwu but only one because he's shy*_

 **Shuichi:** u-u

 

Little kokichi luves shuichi

Little kokichi is precious. His father doesnt deserve him.

**Author's Note:**

> link to all my fics bc i still didn't upload all of them
> 
> https://aminoapps.com/c/danganronpa/page/item/my-weird-fanfics/n5Vm_eN8tKIMQxgY0ZWVKlLYlYq44lrEjo


End file.
